


The Lion and the Dragon

by moissi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Sexual Content, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moissi/pseuds/moissi
Summary: Arya Trevelyan has always wanted to help people and make a name for herself, so when she becomes known as The Herald of Andraste, she is more than happy to stay with the Inquisition.This is the story of a woman who, despite the chaos around her, finds love and friendship once again.





	1. Chapter 1

Arya Trevelyan was sitting at the edge of a pier that overlooked the frozen lake in front of Haven. She was drinking mead and trying to make sense of the last couple of days. She has woken up three days ago, chained and accused of causing an explosion at the Conclave. Her left hand has also been marked by some strange form of magic that was glowing green and which caused her pain everytime the big Breach in the sky would expand. 

The accusations didn't last long, though, and she was now being applauded as a hero. They called her 'The Herald of Andraste' and had asked for her help in dealing with the breach and the smaller rifts that opened all over. She has proven herself to them once she closed the rift in the Temple. After that, the large Breach in the sky stopped growing, and her pain has become more manageable.

Footsteps jerked her from her thoughts, and she turned around to see Cassandra walking towards her. She was a Seeker, and a woman who first interrogated her once she woke up. She didn't hesitate in throwing accusations at her and she dragged her along to see the rift at the temple herself. Arya could understand Seeker's suspicions, but that didn't mean she wasn't still wary of the woman. Trying her best to stay relaxed, she got up and greeted her. 

"Josephine has asked me to find you." Cassandra told her. 

"What about?"

"I believe she wants to see if your family could provide any aid for our cause." 

Arya nodded and the two of them started walking towards the chantry, a place where Ambassador Josephine has set up her office, and which was also home to the war room of the new Inquisition, one Cassandra has declared earlier this day. Arya was familiar with the Inquisition of old and was praying this one would prove to be better. Once they got to the chantry, Cassandra excused herself, saying she had to go to Leliana, their spymaster, so Arya made her way inside alone. 

"You wished to talk to me?" she asked Josephine once she stepped in her office.

"Yes, lady Trevelyan." ambassador nodded "I am aware that your family is quite powerful and has ties to the Chantry, so I wanted to ask you if you think they could be of any assistance."

"I wouldn't hope too much." she admitted. "My father passed away only recently, and my brother is not fond of me. But he does like being involved with everything, so he might surprise us."

Ambassador nodded and started writing something down. "I will compose a message and send it later. Do you want to add anything to it?"

"No, I have nothing to say to them." 

"That is all then, I will see you tomorrow. Have a good day." 

* * *

Arya found herself unable to sleep that night, so she put on her armor, grabbed her greatsword and went outside to the training area. She wasn't expecting anyone to be out now, so when she saw Cullen, the Commander of the Inquisition forces, she was startled. She made her way towards him and watched in silence as he kept slashing a ragdoll with his sword. Once he noticed her, he stopped and bowed his head. 

"Herald, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Arya shrugged. "Thought I would come out and train a bit. Seeing how you are here, maybe we could spar?"

"I wouldn't want to get in trouble should I hurt you." he smirked at her.

Arya snorted. "Then I will make sure you don't hurt me, Commander."

Arya drew her sword and took a stance right across Cullen. She was waiting for him to make a first move, but soon realized he wouldn't, so she attacked, holding nothing back. Cullen managed to repel her attack, but staggered, a bit shocked by the force of her swing. He had seen her fight once already, on their way to the Temple, but he wasn't aware just how strong she really was. Seeing she gave it her all, he held nothing back either. They circled each other, trying to catch the other one off guard but both of them managed to repel almost every swing. After a while, he threw up his hand, signalizing that he had enough.

"I am sorry, Herald." he told her, catching his breath. "It seems I have underestimated you."

"Most people do." she grinned. "I enjoyed our spar, we should do it again once I return from the Hinterlands."

"It would be my pleasure." he said, slightly bowing his head in agreement. "And while you're out in the field, you could spar with Cassandra. She is almost as good as me."

Arya laughed, amused by his confidence. "I am certain she would love to hear that."

"She would kill me." he smirked slightly. "Please don't tell her I said that."

"Of course not, Commander, I like you too much to risk your life." she winked at him. "Speaking of Cassandra, she should be up soon, so I better go get ready or she might kill me too." 

Arya waved at him, picked up her sword and ran to her cabin. She took a quick sponge bath, picked up the rest of her stuff and went to wait for Cassandra at the stables. As she was readying her horse, she found herself thinking about Cullen. Before today, she didn't see him as much more than a commander of their forces, a stern figure who didn't much enjoy the company of others. But she was now starting to realize she might have been wrong. He didn't seem to mind her company this morning, even if it was only for a short time, and he also seemed to have a quick wit. She could see them becoming friends, and Maker knew she needed one.


	2. Chapter 2

After arriving in Hinterlands and talking with Mother Giselle, a Chantry operator in the area, Cassandra has said they should return, but Arya made it clear she wasn't going anywhere while the people were still in danger. It has been almost a month, and they were now finally on their way back to Haven. During their trip, Arya has made it her mission to get to know each of her companions better.

She has spent the first night talking with Solas, an elven mage who kept her alive when she was first found. He seemed to know a lot about the Fade, and she was eager to hear his stories. She did find it a bit suspicious how he just happened to be at the right place in the right time, but let it slide because she started liking his company.  
Varric was a dwarven rogue who had also been a prisoner at first. She liked him almost immediately and they spent every possible moment drinking and playing Wicked Grace. He also told the best stories and was just overall a very fun person.  
She spent a lot of time sparring with Cassandra, so there wasn't always much time to talk, but she had learned why she became a Seeker and how she eventually came to be know as the Right Hand of the Divine. She also learned about her brother's demise, but Cassandra didn't seem ready to talk about it with her, so she let it slide.

Once they returned to Haven, Arya and Cassandra made their way to the chantry, were the rest of the council was already waiting for them. Arya was dreading the meeting a bit, certain they would be scolding her for staying so long, but has instead been welcomed by smiles and congratulations on job well done.

„You've done impressive work, Herald.“ Josephine chimed. „You dealt with the templars, mages, bandits and rifts and also found time to help people. Praises are high, and your actions have earned us a lot of acclaim.“

„I'm glad to hear that.“ she smiled. „There is still more to do, though. We need to send someone to build the watchtowers. Master Dennet will not lend his aid otherwise.“

„I will send some of my men tomorrow.“ Cullen answered and she thanked him with a nod.

After discussing some more smaller problems, and talking about opportunities that have presented themselves, conversation turned to Val Royeaux. Arya wasn't certain the Chantry would help, but she had to agree with advisors that it was the best course of action for her to go there and see what could be done. Cassandra has offered to come as well and with that, they ended their meeting.

After washing herself and taking a quick nap, Arya got dressed and made her way to the tavern, picking up Varric along the way and inviting him for drinks. The two of them were enjoying a peaceful evening playing Wicked Grace and sharing stories about their adventures. Varric was in the middle of telling her a story about Hawke, when Leliana came in and asked Arya to take a walk with her. Saying goodbye to Varric, she got up and followed the spymaster.

Leliana has led Arya to the small forest near Haven before talking. 

"I have been investigating your past." she admitted. "You shared nothing with us, and I had to make certain your loyalties were with us."

"Whatever you wished to know," Arya started, annoyed that she was being investigated. "you could have just asked me."

"Then tell me about Lucius."

Arya stopped walking the moment she heard the name. Her heart started beating violently and her hands were shaking. Memories flooded her of a life she once led, and she had to fight the tears as she spoke through clenched teeth. "What do you know?"

"I know you ran away from your family with him." she started. "But that is the only thing I was able to learn. I need to make sure you will not abandon the Inquisition for this man."

"He has been out of my life for years." Arya said quietly, feeling the tears pooling in her eyes. "I am completely devoted to our cause, Leliana."

The spymaster considered for a moment, examining Arya's face for any hint of lies. Once she decided the woman was telling the truth, she nodded. "I believe you. I will not tell anyone else of him then, but should you ever want to talk, you can come to me. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." She squeezed Arya's shoulder briefly, and then walked back to Haven, leaving Arya alone with her thoughts. 

She hasn't thought about Lucius since she came to Haven, and she felt a pang of guilt because of it. He was the only man she has ever loved and he was her best friend, and she has forgotten all about him. Angry tears were pouring down her face now, and she punched a tree, knowing it will not help, but needing a way to drown the pain. She kept punching the tree until her anger subsided, and after taking a couple of more deep breaths, she made her way to the cabin, hoping sleep will come over her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one so I can introduce Lucius to the story. More about him will come, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

After spending an entire night agonizing over her past and being haunted by the memories, Arya was in no mood to depart for Val Royeaux. She informed Cassandra that they would be leaving three days later than planned and then left towards the training grounds, hoping Cullen had some time to spar with her. She found him in his tent, sitting over his desk and reading reports. 

"Commander." she greeted him. "I was hoping you might have some time."

"What is it?" he asked, not once taking his eyes of the papers in front of him. 

"I'm guessing you don't have time for a spar."

"I'm afraid not." he answered, finally raising his eyes from the papers. "Maker, woman! What happened to your hand?" 

"A tree crashed into it." she smiled sheepishly. "Repeatedly, last night."

"A tree?" he asked, confusion clear on his face, but instead of questioning it further, he simply shook his head. "Go see a healer and have that hand cleaned."

"Is that an order, Commander?"

"If that's what it takes for you to listen to me, then yes." 

"Fine." she sighed. "I'll go. But you better find me someone to spar with by the time I return."

"I know just the right person." he smirked. "Now go."

* * *

Arya returned to the training grounds with her hand healed and very much eager to find out who Cullen had planned for her to spar with. She entered his tent and he told her she could meet her partner near the entrance to the woods. The only person Arya saw in that area was a tiny, fragile looking blond girl, so she approached her, hoping the girl might point her to her partner.

"I'm sorry." she started, and the girl turned to look at her. "I was supposed to meet someone here to spar with."

"Oh, yes." the girl nodded. "That would be me, I'm Leah. It's nice to meet you, Herald."

Arya felt shocked for a moment, but quickly put a smile on her face and offered her hand to Leah. "It's nice to meet you. And please, call me Arya."

"As you say." Leah said while picking up her greatsword.

The girl's grip was firm and strong, and Arya felt ashamed that she doubted even for a second that this girl could be a warrior. She herself was a small woman, and her entire life people had made fun of her, telling her how she could never master fighting with two handed weapons, and she had proven them wrong. She knew that it was possible and she shouldn't have been so shocked to see another female two handed warrior, but her prejudices sometimes got the best of her.

"Commander says you don't like to hold back." the girl said, sounding thoroughly amused. 

"That's true." Arya nodded. "I'm guessing since he sent you my way, that you don't hold back either."

"Not in the slightest." the girl grinned. "Well then, let's go, shall we?"

Their spar attracted a small group of people and they were now circled by the other soldiers as well as some other people from Haven. Half of them cheered Arya on, and the other half Leah. Both of them kept their focus sharp, never taking their eyes off of one another. Arya would slice forward and Leah would deflect it easily, and then Leah would plunge and Arya had to parry. They kept going like that for a while, never missing a beat, their swords clashing the entire time. By the time Arya started feeling exhausted, they were completely surrounded. Arya was amazed to see how many people had come to watch their little fight. She sheathed her sword, and offered her hand to Leah.

"I would love to do this again." Arya said, and Leah agreed with a nod. She started walking towards her cabin, hoping to catch a quick nap now that her thoughts were once again at peace. At the top of the stairs leading to Haven, she came across Cullen. 

"You went easy on her." he said.

"No, I did not." she said, noticing how his brows rose at her admittance. "I believe she is the best warrior you have right now."

"Better than me?" he asked, sounding amused.

"There is no one better than you, oh great Commander." Arya said, bowing slightly and being rewarded with a laugh from Cullen.  _Maker, that man needs to laugh more._  "I hope I get to spar with you at least once before we depart."

"I will make sure to have some time free." he promised. "Now go, you look exhausted."

"That's a very subtle way to tell someone they look like shit."

"I didn't mean to offend you." he smiled. "But really, go."

She nodded and started walking to her cabin, feeling sleep coming over her. She turned one last time, remembering something. "Commander?" she called.

"Yes?"

"You look exhausted too." she smiled and still heard his laughter as she entered her cabin.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Once they dealt with everything in Val Royeaux, Arya and her party headed back to Haven. Cassandra was certain the Templars shouldn't be disregarded so soon, and Solas advocated going to the mages. The two of them have been arguing for days before they finally came to a conclusion that they would come to no agreement. Arya was grateful once they finally shut up and was now enjoying a sunny day on the back of her horse. Varric was riding beside her, whistling a tune.

„Hey Varric“ Arya started. „Tell me a story.“

„A story?“ he asked, seeming midly surprised by her question. „What story?“

„I don't know.“ she shrugged. „Whichever one you feel like telling.“

„Alright then. How about I tell you about Hawke?“

Cassandra made a disgusted noise behind them, and Arya couldn't help but chuckle at the Seeker's obvious distaste towards the Champion of Kirkwall. „She was the best assassin from what I've heard.“

„Oh Red, she is so much more than just the best assassin.“ Varric said, a smile never leaving his lips.

He told the story about Hawke the entire time they rode, telling Arya everything from how she first arrived to Kirkwall all the way to her battle with the Arishok and becoming the Champion. Once they made camp, the two of them sat by the fire. Arya waited for the rest of the story, but Varric was silent now.

„I'm afraid the rest of the story is too dark for now.“ he admitted. „But I will tell you how her story in Kirkwall ended, just not right now. How about you tell me a story?“

She laughed. „I'm afraid I have no stories worth telling.“

„I am sure that is not true.“ he looked at her accusingly. „How about that pendant you always hide beneath your armor?“

Arya's face paled and her hand shot towards the place where the pendant rested against her skin. It was the only thing she had left from Lucius and she never took it off. She was certain nobody had noticed it, but apparently she was wrong.

„I thought I kept it hidden.“ she whispered, not wanting Cassandra or Solas to hear, although she wasn't even certain where they were.

„A dark story?“ Varric asked her gently.

„A dark story.“ she admitted. „I might tell you one day, but for now I would like it to stay just mine.“

„I can understand that.“ he said and offered her his flask. „Come on Red, I believe we deserve to get drunk before coming back to Haven. I am sure everything will become a huge mess after your next meeting.“

„On that, my dear Varric, we can agree.“

The two of them spent the night drinking and telling light stories to each other. Varric spoke of his younger days and Arya told him about the adventures she had, careful to leave Lucius' name out of each of them. They were later joined by both Cassandra and Solas, both of them were scowling at the obsesive drinking, but soon joined in the storytelling. It was the first night since joining the Inquisition that Arya was truly content and happy with who she had around her.

* * *

Josephine, Leliana and Cullen had been waiting at the entrance to the chantry when Arya and Cassandra returned. They argued about what to do next, but ultimately agreed that simply going to meet the mages might not be such a bad idea. Arya would take her entire team, including the newcomers Sera and Viviene, and should there be a trap, they will be able to deal with it. Cullen informed her about The Iron Bull, a mercenary leader who was waiting to meet her on the Storm Coast and Leliana inquired about the disappearance of The Grey Wardens and asked Arya to find a warden named Blackwall in the Hinterlands.

After concluding their meeting, Arya went to her cabin to wash herself before going to the tavern to meet up with Varric and Sera. The two rogues were already sitting at a table with drinks before them when Arya arrived. She greeted them and plopped down next to Sera.

„I must say,“ Varric started. „It is very strange to see you out of your armor.“

„Maybe you should've left it on.“ Sera snorted. „That cape is hideous.“

„It survived an explosion.“ Arya shrugged. „It has certainly seen better days.“

„Why not buy a new one?“ Varric asked, seeming genuinely interested. „I'm sure you could afford a cape. Or even better, just show this one to Josephine, I'm sure she would jump on the opportunity to buy something for your wardrobe.“

„She most certainly would.“ Arya giggled. „ But this cape has history, I'm not certain I want it replaced.“

„Dark history?“ Varric asked. „Or something you might actually want to share with us?“

„It belonged to Martin, my old trainer.“ she said smiling. „I was always admiring his cape and he made me a deal. Told me that when I best him in battle, he would give it to me. It took me ten years of relentless training to finally accomplish that, and the look he gave me once he handed me the cape was priceless. So that's probably the reason why I don't just want to buy it. I want to earn it, that way it means something.“

„You still in touch with him?“ Sera asked.

„No, he died couple of years ago.“ she saw Varric and Sera exchange a glance so she quickly added. „He was old and sick, it was coming and everyone knew it. He passed in his bed, surrounded by those close to him.“

„Sounds like a good way to go.“ Varric said.

„It is.“ Arya agreed. „The best way, considering everything going on.“

„You feel like telling stories about him?“ Sera asked and Arya agreed, happy to share parts of her life that shaped her into the person she was today. She told them stories about her childhood and how Martin came into her life, and they listened to her eagerly, laughing with her and asking questions. It was the first time she talked about her history with someone from the Inquisition and it felt good. Maybe one day soon she will finally be able to share the dark parts as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might not make much sense now, but I need it for a future idea, so here it is. It will all be clear one day (soon I hope).
> 
> And yes, Varric's nickname for her is Red because she has red hair and I simply couldn't come up with anything better.


	5. Chapter 5

_Leliana,_  
_We have met with Blackwall, but unfortunately he didn't know anything about the disappearance of the Grey Wardens. He did, however, offer to join us and is currently coming with us to the Storm Coast, so you will have a chance to talk to him yourself as soon as we return._  
_We have also met with the mages, and I must say, there is something incredibly weird going on in Redcliffe. Fiona claims she wasn't the one to invite us, and on top of it all, the mages have pledged their service to the Tevinter. I want to ask you to spare a few spies and send them there to keep an eye on things. I have a bad feeling about the situation there._  
_We are heading to Storm Coast now to meet with the Iron Bull and his company, and then we will be returning to Haven. I trust you will forward this mesage to Josephine and Cullen, maybe the three of you can start coming up with a plan as to what we should do next. It would also benefit us greatly if you could come up with some way to appeal to the Templars. I'm not certain Mages can be of much help to us with the way things are right now._  
_Arya._

* * *

It had been more than a month since Arya was last in Haven and she was looking forward to finally sleeping in her bed. But duties came first, so as soon as she got off her horse, she and Cassandra headed to chantry to meet with the rest of the war council. Josephine, Leliana and Cullen smiled as the two women entered and briefed them on things that happened in their absence. Leliana's spies weren't able to find out much about the situation in Redcliffe, and Josephine has managed to find noble families who were willing to go with them to Therinfal Redoubt, a fortress to which the Templars have gone.

They spent some more time trying to come to an agreement as to what to do next, but it was clear that they would not find common ground, at least not right now, so Arya has asked them to meet again in two days time, after she had a chance to more thoroughly think about all of their options. After they finally finished, she pulled Cullen to the side.

„Commander, do you have some time later?“ she asked. „I was thinking we might spar for a while.“

„Ofcourse, Herald.“ he nodded. „Come find me after sundown, I will make sure to be available.“

Arya said goodbye to him and went to her cabin, looking forward to finally getting out of her armor. She washed herself quickly, put on her tunic and poured herself a glass of wine. After she cleaned her armor from all the dust an blood from the road, she sat in her chair and opened the book Cassandra had given her.

* * *

The sun has set a long time ago and Cullen was starting to get worried. The Herald didn't seem like the person who would forget about an agreement so he wanted to make sure she was alright. He made his way to her cabin, ignoring the questioning looks that came his way. He knocked on her door, but heard no answer so, despite his better judgement, he decided to come inside.  
He felt a blush come over him when he noticed her. She was sitting in her chair, a book on her chest, and her bare legs were perched on the stool in front of her. He tried his best not to stare, but he found it hard to tear his gaze away. Her legs were those of a warrior, muscular and firm. There was a scar that run down the entire lenght of her right leg and he wondered how she got it. He was debating whether he should wake her up when she yawned and opened her eyes.

„Commander?“ she said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. „Did something happen?“

„Oh, no.“ he fussed. „It's just, you said you wanted to spar, and then you didn't show up so I came to find you.“

„I'm so sorry, Cullen. I must have fallen asleep. I don't feel like sparring right now, but we could take a walk, if you would like? I just need to get dressed.“

„Yes, a walk sounds good. I will wait for you outside.“

She came outside soon after him, and the two of them were now heading towards the small forest just outside of Haven. She had a cape on, the one Cullen noticed she wore every time she was out of her armor.

„Is there a story behind the cape?“ Arya looked shocked at his question and he quickly added. „I am sorry. I don't mean to pry, forget I said anything.“

„No, it's alright.“ she smiled and told him all about Martin and how she earned the cape. „I know it looks horrible, but there is simply no way I could ever get rid of it. It's the only thing I have that has a connection to him.“

„That's not true. You said he was your trainer, which means that a part of him will live on in you as long as you keep fighting.“

„Who knew,“ she smirked. „dear old Commander is a sentimental person.“

„I will deny that for the rest of my life.“ he answered with a smirk of his own.

„What do you think your soldiers would say if they knew?“ Arya said with the most mischevious smile Cullen had ever seen.

„You wouldn't.“ he said and shook his head.

„Are you certain, Commander?“ she turned to him, a smile never leaving her lips.

„Let me just say, if that does happen, and your cape goes missing, I will have had nothing to do with that.“

Arya looked at him, surprise clear on her face, and then started laughing. Cullen had heard her laugh before, but never like this. This was different, she was laughing because of him, with him, and he found himself liking the sound of her laughter more than he would dare admit.

„You're good, Cullen.“ she said once she stopped laughing. „You should joke more often, it suits you.“

„If it earns me more of your laughter, I will do it gladly.“ he said before he could stop himself. Arya giggled at his comment, and he felt his face grow hot. „Maybe we should return? It's late, and I'm certain you are tired.“

„As you say, Commander.“

They walked in silence back to Haven, and once she said goodbye to him, he finally let out a breath, completely unaware he was holding it all this time. He went to his desk to work on the reports, but found it impossible to focus. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Thinking about how small and fragile she looked, sleeping in her chair. He wanted to know what it would feel like to hold her, to kiss her. He wanted to spend more time with her, to make her laugh again. Wanted to find out about her scars and how she got them, wanted to know why she decided to fight with two handed weapons. He cursed himself for falling for her. There was no way this could have a happy ending.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya woke up when someone started banging on her door. She saw there was already light outside, but she was supposed to have a day off, which left her completely clueless as to what was happening. She got out of bed, threw on her cape and walked to the door.

„You were sleeping?“ Leah asked as Arya opened the door. „It's almost past noon.“

„Well I was tired.“ Arya yawned. „What's going on? Why'd you almost break my door?“

„You need to report to the chantry. Commander says it's urgent.“

Arya nodded and went to get dressed, wondering what could have possibly happen in the span of les than a full day. She mader her way to the chantry, only to find the war council scowling over a letter. They didn't say anything to her, they just kept glaring.

„Herald.“ Leliana barked. „You will tell us the truth about Lucius right now.“

„You promised not to say anything about him.“ Arya hissed. „I told you, he's out of my life.“

„Your brother doesn't seem to think so.“

Josephine said as she handed the letter over to Arya. She took it reluctantly and started reading.

_Lady Montilyet,_

_I have heard about your Inquisition already and I will be more than happy to provide help. A small troop of soldiers is already on their way to Haven and with them I have sent some gold which I am sure you will find use for._

_I will also offer a free piece of advice. Keep an eye on Lucius, he poisons my sister's mind and she doesn't seem to notice it. I know she thinks she loves him, but he is a snake and if I may be so bold, it would be in your best interest if he were to disappear._

_Best regards,_

_Arthur Trevelyan_

Arya's hands were shaking with rage and she bit her lip so hard she drew blood. She crumpled the letter in her hand and threw it across the room. She could feel the eyes on her, but she didn't want to have to explain anything.

„Herald.“ Josephine spoke softly. „We need to know the truth.“

„I know.“ Arya sighed. „I was just hoping it wouldn't come to this.“

She leaned on the table and took a deep breath before telling them the truth.

„It is a long and complicated story, so I will only tell you the most important parts.“

She looked each of them in the eye, and once they all finally nodded, she continued.

„The reason my brother hates Lucius is because he planned to marry me off to some important noble, but I fell in love with Lucius instead. He was my personal guard and had no claims to his name, but that didn't matter to me. He was all I wanted and we were happy.“ she smiled. „I thought my brother would lay off after some time, but he never did, so we ran away. We had no idea where we were going or what we were going to do, but we were together and that was all that mattered to us. Everything was perfect for years until one day we got ambushed by a group of apostates. They were trying to escape to Tevinter. They wanted our money, but we didn't have anything on us. We only had our clothes and weapons. We offered to keep them safe on their trip, but they refused and attacked us instead. We didn't even get a chance to draw our swords, one of the mages just threw lightning at us. I guess I hit my head on the tree and fell unconscious. After I woke up, the mages were gone and Lucius was lying on the ground next to me, not breathing. I tried to do something, but it was too late.“

Arya could feel the tears threatening to fall, so she quickly finished the story, hoping to get away from the chantry.

„That happened about four years ago, and my brother and I haven't had any contact for twelve years. He has no right to talk about my life or about Lucius.“

Leliana looked like she was about to say something, but Josephine interrupted her.

„Thank you for telling us, Herald. You may leave now, I'm sure you want some time for yourself.“

Arya nodded and stormed outside. It was the first time she told anyone the story of Lucius' death and it hurt. It hurt to remember how good of a life they had, only to have it all taken away in the cruelest possible way. Once she was positive she was far enough, she collapsed to the ground and let herself grieve for the life she could have had.

* * *

Cullen had just finished the reports for the day and was taking a walk when he noticed Arya curled up at the base of a tree. She must have been here for a while, because her hair was damp and he could see her shaking from the cold. She looked like she was sleeping, but once he got closer, she spared him a quick glance before quickly turning her gaze downwards.

„Cullen, please.“ she pleaded. „Just leave me alone.“

„Could you at least get somewhere warm? You're shaking.“

„I don't care.“

„Well I do.“

He knew she would be furious at him, but he still picked her up and scooped her in his arms. She started fighting him, but he kept a tight grip on her.

„I will let you down if you promise you will go to your cabin. Or the tavern, or wherever, just get somewhere warm.“

After a while, Arya nodded and so he put her on the ground. She stood still for a moment, watching him defiantly, looking as if she considered just plomping down on the ground again. She didn't, however, but instead slowly made her way back to Haven, Cullen following closely behind her.

„Will you be alright?“ he asked once they came to her cabin. „I could keep you company, if you would like.“

„I think I might actually like that.“ she smiled. „Would you mind going to the tavern to fetch me a bottle of whiskey? Just tell Flissa it's for me, she will know what to give you.“

„Of course. You get out of those wet clothes in the meantime. And start a fire, you're still shaking.“

After she promised to do as he had told her, Cullen made his way to the tavern. He ignored the looks people gave him and made his way straight towards Flissa, the inkeeper. He told her what he needed, and after some slight teasing, she handed him the bottle.

Once he got back to Arya's cabin, he found her sitting in front of the fire, curled up and wrapped in a blanket. He handed her the whiskey and she poured it in the glasses she already had prepared at the small table in front of her. 

"You do drink, don't you?" she asked as she handed him the glass. 

"Rarely." he admitted. "But a glass won't hurt."

Arya laughed. "This one might."

Cullen gave her a questioning look, but she said nothing more. He brought the glass closer to his mouth, and he saw her trying to hold her laugh in. Wondering what was so funny, he took a sip, and immediately regretted it. Arya started laughing and after a while, Cullen joined in, glad that she seemed better now.

"Why would you drink this?" he asked. "It's absolutely horrible."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Arya shrugged. "I just really like whiskey and this is the best one in Haven."

"Do I even want to know what the others are like?"

"No." Arya snorted. "You truly don't."

Neither of them said anything for a while, and Cullen found himself enjoying the silence they were able to share. After a while, however, Arya started telling him the stories of her youth, and before he knew it, dawn had arrived. 

"Forgive me." he said. "It seems I have kept you up all night."

"It's alright." she smiled at him. "I didn't mind."

He started to get up and leave, but she stopped him, taking hold of his hand.

"Thank you, Cullen." she spoke in a low voice. 

"What for?"

"Everything. Picking me up, forcing me here, not asking questions and even drinking this disgusting whiskey with me." she smiled. "It means a lot."

Cullen didn't know how to answer, so he simply nodded. Arya got up and pulled him in a brief hug. Cullen was so shocked by her action that he simply stood there, completely frozen and stiff. She let go of him and smiled softly. 

"I think I know who I want to go to for help." she said. "Could you go see if the rest of the council is up? I would like to discuss it with you all once again."

"Of course. I will see you in the war room then."

Cullen wasn't certain what he was feeling. He wasn't sure if Arya's hug was simply the type you gave to someone as a thank you or if it might have been more. He wished it could be more, but at the same time knew it would only complicate things. He was grateful she had made her decision, despite not knowing where she wanted to go to yet. Whether she decided to go to the mages or the templars, one thing was certain, they were going to be one step closer to closing the breach. And maybe, just maybe, once this whole mess has been dealt with, he would finally be able to tell her how much he has come to like her.


	7. Chapter 7

Arya had just gotten into bed when she heard a knock at her door. She grunted and got up, walking slowly towards the door. She didn't know exactly who to expect at this time, but Solas was probably the last person she thought would come. The two of them weren't on bad terms, but Arya wouldn't call them friends either. She stepped back and motioned for him to come inside.

„Is something wrong?“ she asked once she closed the doors behind him.

„I hope not.“ he bit out. „What was Commander doing coming out of your cabin at dawn?“

„Solas, are you jealous?“ Arya asked him only half joking.

„You are both higly important to this cause, you can't afford any distractions.“

Arya had no idea what to make of his comment. She wasn't certain if she was mad at him just yet, but she felt he had no right to ask her to stay away from someone, even if there wasn't really anything going on between her and Cullen.

„I am not distracted by anyone, I assure you.“

Solas observed her for a moment and then nodded.

„I believe you are speaking the truth.“ he turned around and went to the door. „I just hope your decision to go to the Templars was not influenced by him.“

Arya could feel the anger growing inside her, and she did her best to stay as calm as possible.

„You have been there when we went to meet with the mages. Do you honestly believe it would have been so easy to get them to work with us?“

„I have also been with you in Val Royeaux. Do you honestly believe the templars will be willing to help?“

He had a point, Arya knew that, but there was no way she was gonna admit to him how much she doubted her decision.

„Look, Solas, I did what I thought was best. There is something really wrong going on in Redcliffe, and I believe we are going to need the Templar's help in the future. We are leaving for Therinfal tomorrow, and I would prefer you join us, but if you don't want to, I am not going to force you.“

„I will come with you.“ he nodded. „You made good decisions so far, and I will put my faith in you once more. I just hope you don't disapoint us.“

„I hope so too.“ Arya said quietly, but Solas seemed to have heard her because his face softened.

„You should rest, confroting the Templars will not be an easy task.“

At least there was one thing they could agree on.

„I will see you tomorrow then.“ she said and opened the door for him.

Solas left and Arya found herself restless now. She didn't know why his comment bothered her so much, but it did. She wasn't lying to him when she said Cullen didn't influence her in her decision, but other things did. She was wary of mages and even though she held no love for the Templars, she felt too frightened to even approach Redcliffe once more, let alone have to deal with everything wrong going on there.

There was also the fact that seeking the help of mages would make her feel as if she was betraying Lucius' memory. She knew years have passed already and she was supposed to let go of her resentment, but how could she? All they did was offer help, and yet the mages didn't even hesitate, they just striked them both down.

„Oh Lucius, I hope I am doing the right thing.“

Arya whispered to the empty room. She wanted nothing more but for him to be with her, assuring her, helping her make the decisions. But he wasn't here, and he never would be again. Clenching the pendant hanging from her neck, Arya got into bed and let the dreams take her away.

* * *

The trip back from Therinfal Redoubt has been somber at best. Arya did her best to stay ahead of her party, but every so often, someone would ride up to her. They all judged her, they all scolded her for the decision of disbanding the Templars and Arya was growing tired of it.

When they finally made camp, Arya prepared the dinner in silence, and then called everyone out.

„I know you all have your feelings about what happened.“ she started. „But what is done is done. They had no leadership, and waiting for them to start rebuilding would take time, and time is something we do not have. Once all of this mess is over, they can rebuild if they wish so, I honestly don't care. But for now, they are a part of the Inquisiton. I hope that answers all of your questions and I hope we can now continue back to Haven in peace.“

Solas was the only one who gave her the tinniest hint of smile, while everyone else simply remained silent. She knew her decision might have been seen as completely wrong by some, but this time she was certain she made the right call.

After spending a couple of moments in complete silence, Bull finally spoke up.

„What exactly happened there anyway?“ he asked. „I am still trying to wrap my head around it all.“

„The demon we fought, Envy, he was the one orcestrating everything. At least I think that was the way it was, I am not completely certain myself.“

„He showed you something, didn't he?“ Solas started. „Envy demons always have goals of their own.“

„He wanted to become me. He had shown me what he would do if that were to happen. It was.. evil.“

Everyone was silent for a while, silently contemplating Arya's words. After a while, however, Solas spoke again.

„But you managed to fight him off. You were strong enough, and that is admirable.“

„Thank you.“ Arya smiled at him. „But I didn't do it alone. I had help.“

„Help?“ Cassandra asked, finally joining in on the conversation. „What kind of help?“

„I don't know exactly.“ Arya admitted. „But the boy told me where I was, what was happening and how to escape. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. Now please, can we drop it? I am tired, and I know certain someone back at Haven will chew my head off, I would like to rest before that happens.“

„You are right there, Commander won't be happy.“ Cassandra snorted. „But he will be just as mad at me, so at least you won't face him alone.“

„Thank you, Cass.“ Arya smiled and got up. „I will try to get some sleep now, and I suggest the rest of you do the same.“

Arya knew her companions might still be slightly mad over her decision, but she also knew they would let it go eventually. It was the Commander back in Haven who she had no desire of facing. He did leave his templar life behind, but it was painfully obvious to everyone that he still held them in high regards. Arya was simply hoping this decision won't put a strain on their relationship, because if she were being completely honest, Cullen was becoming to grow on her.


	8. Chapter 8

Arya and Cassandra gave their report to the rest of the council, and were now sheepishly standing there, listening to Cullen.

„You and the Herald fought bravely,“ he started, voice firm. „but that decision should have been the Inquisition's. Not yours alone.“

He gave his full attention to Arya now, piercing her with his look. She knew this would happen, but honestly, it's not like she did something that bad.

„Cullen, you were the one who wanted me to go to the Templars the most.“ she said, keeping her voice cool. „I went, I got their help and they are on their way. It seems pointless to fight now.“

Cullen seemed like he had more to say, but thankfully, Josephine chimed in.

„It certainly would have been better to have them as willing allies,“ she started, „but you are right, they will help. That is what we wanted after all.“

Arya gave Josephine a thankful smile, and then turned her attention back to Cullen.

„I know you disapprove, I understand why. But you weren't there, you didn't see what was going on. They had no leaders, and we have no time to wait for them to rebuild.“

Just as Cullen was about to reply, a figure appeared on the table.

„They are almost here, Templars don't like to be late.“

Cullen and Cassandra both drew their blades and stood on each side of Arya, swords pointed at the boy on the table.

„No, wait!“ Arya stopped them. „That's Cole. He helped me deal with the demon.“

„I came to help.“ he said.

„It's alright Cole, you startled us, that's all.“

Arya looked over to the warriors at her sides one more time, pleading with them silently to drop their weapons, but they didn't budge. Cassandra even came as far as wanting to call the guards, but thankfully, Leliana stopped it, saying she wanted to hear what Cole had to say too.

Cole jumped off the table and came a step closer to Arya, and she felt Cullen tense beside her.

„You help people.“ Cole said, looking at Arya from beneath the big hat of his. „You made them safe when they would have died. I want to do that. I can help.“

„Cole saved my life once before.“ Arya said, looking from Cassandra to Cullen. „He can stay, I trust him.“

Cullen had more to say, as did Josephine, but while the two of them were speaking, Cole disappeared once again. Arya smiled softly at herself.

„He does that.“ she said, amused. „You'll get used to it.“

Leliana was the only one who didn't seem opposed to the idea of Cole being around, and Arya was thankful for that.

Once they dealt with everything else, they said their goodbyes and Arya went to her cabin, wanting nothing more but to take a warm bath. Just as she was about to enter, she was stopped by Bull.

„Hey Boss.“ he smiled at her. „What are you doing later?“

„Sleeping? Eating? Resting?“

„How about drinking with some of us?“

„Iu can do that.“ Arya nodded. „Where and when do I meet yo?“

„We'll be outside, you know where we set ourselves up. Just come there later.“

Bull smiled once more and clasped Arya on her back, making her stumble a bit. She playfully hit him on his arm and then went inside. Just as she was closing the door behind her, she noticed Cullen standing a bit further, looking at her cabin and seeming incredibly annoyed.

She debated whether to go to him and ask him what his problem is, but decided against it. He was obviously still mad at her and she had no desire to deal with him while in this state. She will be in Haven for a couple of days, so there will be time to talk.

* * *

Cullen was on his way to his tent when he saw Arya talking with the Iron Bull. He didn't know why, but the exchange between the two of them made him jealous, which was foolish. She wasn't his, she couldn't be. But he allowed himself to be selfish for just a moment, wishing he could have been the one she smiled at.

Frustrated, he stomped to his tent. Reports were waiting for him on the table, and he had to take his mind off of things. He started going through them, thankful that for the moment, Arya wasn't on his mind.

He got so preoccupied with the reports that he didn't even notice the night has fallen already. Realizing he was hungry, Cullen started to make his way to the tavern, when he noticed Arya sitting with Bull and some other people. She was wrapped in that cape of hers and she was laughing, looking as happy as Cullen had never seen her. He stood there for a moment, completely frozen, when she turned around and met his eyes. She smiled at him, said something to Bull and then got up, making her way towards him.

„Commander.“ she smiled once she got close enough. „Going for a walk?“

„Actually, I was going to grab some food.“ he told her. „I got preoccupied with my work and only now realized just how hungry I am.“

„We have food.“ she said as she gestured towards the group where she had been sitting up until now. „Come join us. We also have drinks, and they are actually good this time.“

„I am not sure that is the best idea.“ he admitted and caught himself massaging the back of his neck, nervous already despite being near her for such a short amount of time.

„Oh come now, Cullen.“ she pouted slightly. „You are allowed to have some fun."

„I do have fun.“ he argued.

Arya snorted at his comment. „No you don't. You really don't.“

She took hold of his hand, and started dragging him towards the small party. And he let her, because as much as he didn't want to have to share her with everyone there, she was right, he could have a bit of fun.

„Commander will be joining us.“ she explained once they came closer. „Be nice to him.“

She took her seat next to Bull once again and patted the spot on her other side, so Cullen did as she asked and sat down. Everyone greeted him with smiles, and he couldn't remember the last time he actually let himself relax completely.

„What's your poison?“ Bull asked him as he grabbed a couple of bottles. „We have wine, whiskey and ale.“

„I think I would like to eat something first.“ he admitted, but before he had a chance to say much more, Arya was giving him a plate already. She smiled at him and he could feel his heart skip a beat. He felt foolish, as if he were a little boy again, having his first crush. But Arya simply had that kind of an effect on him. 

He stayed with them longer than he planned, and realized he actually enjoyed the distraction. He had laughed and he enjoyed the stories that were shared. Once he noticed the dawn would soon be coming, he got up, excusing himself and saying there was still much he had to do. He was surprised when Arya got up and said she would walk him back, but did not argue.

They came to his tent fast, and he found himself wishing he was situated somewhere further. Just as he was about to say goodnight to her, she spoke.

„It was a good night, don't you think?“

He turned around to her and noticed she was staring at the Breach. The green light it emitted was taking up most of the sky, but there were still some stars poking through the night.

„It really was.“ he admitted and noticed her smile. „Thank you, for dragging me there.“

„Well you helped me once already.“ she shrugged. „I wanted to return the favor. It's what friends do, isn't it?"

_Friends._ A good word, so why did it make him so sad?

„It is.“ he nodded. „I wanted to apologize to you.“

She turned to him, but he avoided her eyes.

„I lost my temper in the war room before and I am sorry for that. I know you are doing the best you can. I also wanted to say that I do trust you with your decisions.“

She put her arm on his hand and tugged lightly, making him look at her. She was smiling at him.

„Thank you, Cullen. You have no idea how much it means to me.“

They stayed like that for a while, her hand still on his arm, their eyes locked on each other. It seemed to Cullen she made a step closer. He also thought that just for a moment, her eyes were on his lips, but he couldn't be sure. After a while, she stood back.

„I guess I can't exactly hug you in front of everyone here.“ she said, her eyes once again on the Breach. „Wouldn't want the troops to think their Commander is a big old softie.“

There might have been a hint of sadness in her words, and Cullen wanted nothing more but to hug her. Just as he was about to took a step closer, she excused herself, saying she was becoming tired. She gave him one last smile, and then went back to Haven.

Cullen went back inside his tent and to his desk, knowing there was still much for him to do. He started working on the reports, but once again found himself unable to focus on much beside Arya.

He was grateful that she got the help they needed and that, hopefully, soon all of this would be over. Once it was, perhaps he could take a moment and be just a man and she just a woman and maybe, just maybe, he could finally allow himself to be selfish with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Most of the templars had arrived, and Haven was buzzing with people. Everyone was anxious and everyone was hoping this would all be over soon. The council had decided to go to the Breach with first light, and Arya was sitting in her cabin, allowing herself just a moment of peace.

The last couple of days were hectic, and to top it all of, she realized she had started to like Cullen as more than just a friend. It was something she didn't want to face just yet, which is why she has been avoiding him ever since that night they spent drinking with others.

The danger was still there, clearly visible in the sky, and Arya didn't want to allow herself to relax until that was over. Hopefully, tomorrow it would all be done with. The Breach would be closed and then she could talk to Cullen and see if there was a possibility for the two of them to become something more.

She was just about to go to bed when a knock sounded at her door.

„It's open!“ she yelled from her room, grabbing her cape.

„Herald, I came to check up on you.“ Cassandra said from the other room. „Are you feeling well?“

„As well as can be expected.“ Arya admitted.

„I can understand that. I will accompany you tomorrow, as will Solas and the Templars. We have decided it best for everyone else to stay outside, in case we...“

 „In case we fail.“ Arya finished quietly. „Let's just hope it doesn't come to that.“

„We will do it. I choose to believe so, but there is still a small part of me which doubts.“

Cassandra admitted and Arya realized how much it pained her to do so. She approached her friend and put her hands on Cassandra's shoulders.

„You are allowed to doubt, Cass. No need to feel ashamed because of it. I also have my doubts, but my belief is bigger and it's telling me that we _will_ succeed.“

Cassandra nodded. „Thank you, Arya. You have been a good friend to me, despite the fact you came here as my prisoner.“

Arya laughed a bit. „Let's leave the past where it belongs. You have become a dear friend as well, and I am certain tomorrow won't be our last fight.“

„I believe so too.“ Cassandra said. „There is sure to be much more problems and questions after we close the Breach. I was hoping you will stay with us.“

„You know I will. I could hardly abandon all of you now that I finally started liking you.“

Cassandra smiled and started walking to the door, when she suddenly stopped and turned around to Arya once more.

„I hope you won't mind me asking, but you and Commander, is there something going on?“

„I don't know.“ Arya sighed. „I believe he likes me, and I believe I like him. But with everything around us, I just haven't had a chance to talk to him about it.“

„I see.“ Cassandra nodded. „I think you two would make a good match. Perhaps you will be able to explore your relationship once we close the Breach.“

„Perhaps.“ Arya smiled at her friend and wished her good night.

Arya couldn't wipe the smile of her face. Cassandra might seem like a stoic, cold person to most, but Arya knew her better than that. The two of them became friends, really good friends, and Arya appreciated Cassandra's opinions more than anyone else's. It was nice knowing that even as the world was falling apart, she still managed to form lasting relationships with people.

* * *

 

The Breach was closed and the entire village of Haven was celebrating. There was singing and dancing and for once, people looked truly happy. There still was much to do, but the biggest threat was dealt with.

Arya was standing near the chantry, needing to get away from the overwhelming amount of people approaching her. Everyone wanted to thank her personally, everyone wanted to hold her hand for just a moment. It was sweet at first, but there were just so many people in Haven and it all became too much for a moment.

She was happy that everything went well and was just thinking about returning to the thick of it when Cassandra approached her.

„You made this happen.“ she said and gestured towards the people. „They celebrate because of what you did.“

„I didn't do it alone, Cass.“ Arya smiled at the Seeker. „I had good friends help me.“

„There is still much to do.“

„Let's just take this night off. We all deserve a party. Especially you. Now go, grab a drink, dance with someone.“

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise. „Why are you allowed to sulk here and I'm not?“

„I wasn't sulking.“ Arya protested. „I just needed a moment.“

„Well the moment is over. Go talk to Cullen, he seems to have been looking for you.“

„Fine.“ she sighed. „But you are coming as well, you really do need a drink.“

The two of them went back to the party together, walking in silence, smiling at the carelessness of the night. Once they reached the tavern, Arya pushed Cassandra inside and went to find Cullen.

She noticed him quickly, standing near the door of the village. He was ordering some of his recruits around, and Arya rolled her eyes. They did good today, surely he could take a moment to relax.

Once he noticed her approaching, he dismissed his recruits and now here they were, standing alone once again.

„Herald.“ he bowed his head slightly. „You did good today. Enjoying the celebration?“

„I would if you joined us.“ she said and smirked slightly when she noticed his blush. „Come on Cullen, we all did good. You already showed us you know how to be fun, what's one more night?“

„There is much to do. Reports need to be written, questions answered...“

Arya put her hand up, silencing him. „And they will, tomorrow.“

Cullen observed her for a moment, and then let out a deep sigh. „Fine, I guess a drink won't hurt.“

„Actually,“ Arya said and nudged his arm a bit, forcing him to stay standing there. „there was something I wanted to talk to you about first, if that's alright with you.“

„Of course. Is something wrong?“

„No, no nothing is wrong.“ she caught herself fiddling with her armor. „I just, we have been spending some time together, and I, well...“

She was interrupted when the bells started ringing. She exchanged an alarmed look with Cullen and before she knew it, Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine were at their side. Cullen ran to the soldier at the gates while the four women stood there, dumbstruck.

„Cullen,“ Cassandra asked once he returned to them. „What's going on?“

„A large force is approaching over the mountain.“

„Under what banner?“ Josephine asked.

„None.“ he answered and looked over at Arya, alarm visible on his face, as well as on the faces of the entire council.

Arya stepped closer to the door, ready to open them to see for herself just what exactly has been happening outside, when there was some kind of an explosion there.

„If someone could open this, I'd appreciate it.“

A voice sounded from the other side. A familiar voice, if Arya was not mistaken. She got closer to the door and opened them. A mage was kneeling just outside and she and Cullen ran to him.

„Dorian?“ she asked, noticing now it was the mage she met before in Redcliffe.

„You know this man?“ Cullen asked, his sword drawn.

„Yes, we met back in Redcliffe.“ she turned her attention back to the mage. „What are you doing here?“

„I'm here to warn you.“ he said as he got up. „Although it seems I am a bit late.“

He stumbled a bit and would have fallen, but Cullen caught him without hesitation. If it was any other circumstance, Arya might have smiled at how easy it was for Cullen to help a mage, but sadly, that was not the case.

„The mages are under the command of the Venatori.“ Dorian continued. „In service to something called _The Elder One_. There they are.“ he pointed. „The woman is Calpernia, she leads the Venatori, and standing next to her is him.“

Arya tried to make out what she was seeing, but they were standing too far. One thing was certain, Haven was under attack. She pushed the panic down and turned to Cullen.

„Cullen, give me a plan, something. Anything.“

„Haven is no fortress.“ he said. „We need to control the battlefield. Those catapults will help, you need to get to them.“

Arya nodded, and felt relieved when she noticed most of her closest companions came outside. She told them quickly what has been going on as Cullen gave the instructions to his soldiers.

„I guess it was too much to hope for one night of peace.“ Varric said as he prepared Bianca. „Well Red, I guess we fight once more.“

„Yes,“ Arya said as she took her sword out. „I guess we do.“

* * *

 

Cullen had managed to gather most of the people in the Chantry, but he was pacing because Arya was still out there, trying to see if they missed someone and fighting with all those mages. Just as he was about to storm outside and find her, help her, she entered the Chantry with the rest of her party.

Cullen ran to her and was relieved once he observed that other than looking exhausted, she didn't seem seriously hurt.

„Our position is not good.“ he started. „You might have bought us some time, but that dragon stole it back once it arrived. Nobody tried contacting us, demanding anything, they simply attack and attack.“

„From what I gathered in Redcliffe,“ Dorian started and Cullen noticed he was tending to greatly injured Chancellor Roderick. „The Elder One marched all this way to take your Herald.“

„Me?“ Arya asked shocked. „What does he want me for?“

„Well you did take his Templars.“ Dorian told her. „But other than that, your guess is as good as mine.“

There was no way out for any of them, Cullen was certain of that, so when an idea came to him, he shared it.

„What if we turned the last trebuchet to the mountains above us?“

„Correct me if I'm wrong,“ Arya turned to him. „but wouldn't that kill us as well?“

„At this point, there is no chance of us getting out alive. We might as well go out on our own terms.“

Arya furrowed her brows and seemed ready and eager to argue with him further, but Roderick interrupted her before she had the chance to say anything.

„There is a path.“ he said in a broken voice. „You wouldn't know it. It is part of the summer pilgrimage which I just so happened to take a while ago. It can get your people safely out of Haven.“

„Would that work Cullen?“ Arya asked.

„Possibly. But someone would still need to distract this Elder One.“

„You get the people out.“ she said firmly. „I will buy you as much time as possible.“

„And you?“ Cullen could barely hide the fear in his voice. „How do you plan on escaping?“

So many feelings seemed to pass over her face, but Cullen barely had time to figure out what exactly they were when the rest of her inner circle ran to her.

„I am going with you.“ Cassandra said with a clear command in her voice. „And don't even try to talk me out of it.“

„We're all with you, Boss.“ Bull said and others nodded and mumbled their agreements.

„Alright.“ there was a slight smirk on Arya's face. „But when I tell you to go, you go and you escape. Is that clear?“

Cullen could see the hesitation on everyone's faces, but eventually, they all agreed.

„If we are to have a chance.“ he told her. „If _you_ are to have a chance, give that thing everything you have.“

„I will, Commander.“

Cullen wanted to tell her so much more, but she was already on her way out of the Chantry and towards the trebuchet. He quickly regained his composure and organized the rest of the Inquisition, urging them to follow Roderick. He threw one last look towards the door and sent a silent prayer to the Maker to keep his Herald safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Arya had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was burying Haven under a massive amount of snow and after that there is nothing. Now here she was, in a frozen cave of sorts. Her entire body was throbbing and her hand has been hurting more than ever before. But still, she was alive and she had to move forward.

She pushed all the thoughts of Corypheus aside and everything he told her. There would be time to consider it all, time to ponder over whether it was true or not, but for now, she had to focus on reaching the rest of the Inquisition. She knew they were alive, they had to be.

Just as she noticed what seemed to look like the exit, demons emerged in front of her. She didn't know what to do, her sword was lost and she had just a simple ornamental dagger tied to her waist, although she didn't think it would help much. As one demon drew close, she threw her marked hand in the air and a rift opened in front of her, sucking the demons back in. She stood there dumbfound for a moment, but then shook her head and went to the exit.

She always was able to withstand the cold and she had experience with travel through all sorts of weather and areas, but she was hurt now, with possible broken bones and what would definitely be a massive amount of bruises. The snow was high already and seeing the blizzard raging brought panic to her chest. But she pushed all of that aside as well, she has faced so much, she refused to die in a blizzard.

There was no way to tell how long she has been going through the endless snow. It could have been minutes, or it might have been hours. Tears started falling down her face because she was certain she would collapse soon, but then she noticed a campfire. She quickly made her way towards it and burst in laughter when she noticed how warm it still was.

She picked up her pace as much as possible, although it was extremely hard to move in the snow which reached all the way to her thighs. She kept marching on, dragging her feet more than walking really, when she finally saw the camp. She dropped to her knees, relieved that they were safe and that soon, she will be safe as well. She was just about to get up and make the last part of the way when a voice reached her through the night.

„There! It's her!“

Cullen's voice was quickly followed by Cassandra's and before she even had a chance to say anything, or do anything, they were at her side, Cullen picking her up without hesitation, nestling her close. She wrapped her arms around him and held on, absorbing what warmth she could.

„You're safe now.“ he whispered in her ear. „You're safe.“

„As are you.“ she managed to bite out, but speaking hurt more than she expected and made her flinch.

„Don't talk.“ he told her. „Just rest, everything is well now.“

Arya managed to nod one more time and then settled in his arms, burying her face in his neck and doing everything in her power to relax. She was safe now, she was with the Inquisition, she will be fine. She kept repeating the words over and over, like a mantra, until sleep finally took over her.

* * *

Cullen had been pacing outside the healers tent for hours. They wouldn't let him stay inside, but he couldn't just leave Arya alone. Nobody has come out to say how she is doing and he was slowly starting to fear that things were worse than they might have seemed at first. He was about to storm inside, demand someone told him how she was doing, but before he could, healer's assistant came outside.

„Commander.“ she greeted him. „We have done what we could. Her arm was broken, but we have managed to fix it. She will need to rest for a while, but she will be fine, maybe just slightly bruised and with a couple of new scars.“

„Thank you.“ Cullen said. „Could I maybe go inside and check on her?“

„Of course.“

The girl led him inside the tent. Arya was sleeping on the cot, completely covered in blankets. Even from the entrance, he could see that the color has returned to her face and her lips were no longer that haunting shade of blue. Her hair has been dried as well and she seemed peaceful.

„You can come closer, you know.“

Cullen was snapped out of his thoughts by a harsh voice he knew belonged to Maria. Maria was the main healer of the Inquisition and seemed like a really cold woman. Cullen was always wary of her, in part because she was a mage and in part because she simply seemed to hate everyone.

„I, umm.. Thank you, but I should leave.“

„As you wish.“ she answered with a shrug.

Cullen looked at Arya one last time and then went outside. He wanted nothing more but to be there when she wakes up, but there was simply too much work to be done. He went to look for the rest of the Council, it was about time they started planning the next step. Once he found them and told them Arya was right, everyone seemed relieved, as he knew they would be, and they actually managed to make at least a little bit of progress. The women bid him goodnight and left his tent. Just as he was about to get out of his armor and try and sleep, he heard someone coughing outside his tent. He got up hesitantly, not in the mood for company, and went to see who it was standing outside his tent.

„Cullen,“ Varric greeted him. „healer sent me to fetch you. Arya is awake, if you would like to speak with her.“

Cullen nodded to him and hurried over to the healer's tent. He got inside and saw that Arya was not only awake, but was already laughing with some of her inner circle. He realized there was no real place for him here now and tried to slip out, but she must have noticed him.

„Leaving already?“ he heard her say, accompanied by snorts and giggles from her friends.

„I just wanted to make sure you were alright.“ he said.

„I will be once Maria lets me get out of bed.“ she shot an angry look over at the healer, but the old woman just shrugged.

„I told you, Herald, you need to rest.“

„Dearest Maria, what I need to do is make a plan as to what we are supposed to do next. I can't do that from this cot.“

Cullen has never seen anyone talk this way with the healer before. She kept her voice polite, but annoyance was obvious in every fiber of her being. He must not have been the only one to notice it, because her friends were looking back and forth between her and Maria with amusement on their faces.

„If you want to, you can get up and go plan. But don't come crying to me when you don't heal properly.“

She barely managed to finish her sentence and Arya was already getting on her feet. She stumbled a bit, but Blackwall was there to steady her. She smiled at him and told him something, but she spoke quietly and Cullen wasn't able to hear what.

„I think we should leave the Herald and Commander to discuss future, .. plans.“ he told the rest of the group.

Sera hugged her and must have said something to her because Arya started laughing once again. She shook her head at the elf and kissed her cheek, sending her away.

Once they were all gone, she started making her way towards Cullen, but he noticed that she wasn't completely secure with her walking, so he came to her side, offering a hand. She sighed, obviously not wanting to accept it, but still she did. 

„The great Herald of Andraste,“ she said mockingly. „who can't even walk on her own.“

„We can stay here if you would like.“

„If I stay in this tent for another moment, I will kill Maria.“

„Fair enough.“ Cullen smirked.

„How far is your tent?“

Her question took him by surprise and he was certain he was blushing hard. She must have noticed because she giggled slightly.

„Relax, Commander. I was thinking you could take me there, gather the Council and then I can inform you all about Corypheus and everything else I have learned.“

„Of course.“ he said. „Do you want me to take you there first so that you can rest while I gather the rest of them?“

„Yes, that would be nice.“

They walked in silence to the tent, and once they got inside he led her to his chair. She seemed relieved to have sat down again, but he didn't wan't to say anything. He offered her the reports he and Cassandra had written to go through them while he gathered the women. She thanked him and started reading them right away.

He wanted to tell her that they have agreed to make her the Inquisitor, but a part of him still didn't want to acknowledge the fact. He was happy for her and knew she was more than fitting for the role. Besides, she has been leading them already, naming her the Inquisitor will simply make it more official. But it would also mean that there is even less of a chance for the two of them to ever have something, because why would an Inquisitor of noble birth ever want to be with a simple Commander of her forces?


End file.
